Rouge Amor A Christmas Story
by nightfall26
Summary: ON HIATUS; Christmas of 1911 in London. Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya are saving the world, little by little. When Ichigo falls for the richest man in the city, will Ryou be able to save her from the heart breaking fate that awaits her? R x I. Please REVIEW!
1. In Which the Mask Is Made

**This story is set in 1911, in London, England. Ryou and Masaya are 19 years old, and Ichigo is 16. There are no other Mews, just Ichigo. I apologize if Masaya is a little OOC, but he has to be for this story to fit. Haha. **

**Merry Christmas, everyone!! I hope you have a wonderful holiday, and here's my little present to you all.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**~Nightfall26**

RYOU POV

I wasn't sure when things changed. I didn't quite know when it was.

Perhaps it was when I first saw her, struggling to survive on the streets of London. She had been barely 13 then, a ragged orphan girl with dirty red hair and tattered dresses.

Or maybe the first time she met me, the first smile she ever flashed at me. It had been bright, filled with hope. Her pretty brown eyes had lit with a happiness that had stunned me. How could she be so happy, and have next to nothing?

Could it have been when she started to work for me? Or when she first transformed?

But somewhere amongst all the moments, my heart had stopped beating for itself and began beating for her. I lived each day to see her smile, to see her.

At first, she had been mine. She and I had begun to be friends- It had taken me a while to adjust to a friendship. But it was good. I was an orphan, as well, and we could relate together. Her sweetness helped me become less coldhearted, and with my work ethic, we became a fatal pair. We were both genetically enhanced. Specifically, with cat genes.

The difference was that she was saving the world, and she had powers to do so.

I was a normal person. Well, as normal as a person who turns into a cat can be. I helped her out every way I could, which meant tapping into the police's phone lines and radio lines. I also kept several telescopes in my office. I always knew what was going on.

We were hunting down Kirema Anima's, which were aliens inhabiting human or animal bodies and attacking humans. We didn't know where they had come from, only that when we had finished them off, we would go back to normal.

At first, she had been fine with living in an apartment near my manor and being with me all the time.

And then she was taken from me.

All it had taken was a freak accident. She had ran into Aoyama Masaya, the richest man in the city. Literally. She had run headfirst into him and knocked him over. He had reacted by laughing at her, helping her up, and saying it was his fault. Then he asked her out to lunch to repay for his 'wrongdoing'.

And so it went from there. They began to court, and I had a bad feeling about the whole thing. The one time I tried to talk some sense into her, she got angry. And she hadn't talked to me on a friendly level since.

What I knew was that Aoyama Masaya was a cheater. He loved women, and used them out like handkercheifs.

What she didn't know was that he and I had grown up together. The difference between us was his popularity. And his lust for women. Any kind of women, really. Just as long as more than one was involved. I knew how many hearts he had broken, how many engagements ruined by affairs, and how many weddings crashed by angry mistresses. Ichigo didn't know this. He had paid dearly to keep all of this quiet- even paid for my silence.

I tried to tell Ichigo, tried to give her proof. I tried to save her.

She wouldn't hear me.

Ichigo Momomiya soon fell head over heels for the stupid man.

So where was I? Ryou Shirogane, who had given her everything he could, had fallen from her mind like a stuffed animal too worn out to hold anymore. She acted like she hated me, now, for ever saying that her darling Aoyama could be anything less than an angel. In my shame and anger, I began to act bitter. I teased her for fun now, just to see her reactions.

It didn't make her enjoy my company anymore, let's just say that.

So I hid behind my fancy walls and only faced her when I had to. Most of the time, I kept conversations short and to the point.

Today was different, however. She was actually going to visit me.

I was sitting in my office, with my feet on my desk, and waiting. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. I leapt up, making sure I looked alright in the mirror and hurried down the stairs. Once I answered the door, I saw how lovely she looked today. Her red curls had grown out, and were pinned in a fancy updo. She wore a red and pink dress that was held in place by a giant white bow. Lace gloves adorned her hands.

"Hello, Ryou." She said, smiling at me. I nodded to her curtly.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to a ball tonight. It starts at 7, if you want to come. It's Masaya's Christmas ball. Don't be a Scrooge, come and enjoy yourself." She said, and I lost myself in her sweet smile.

"Ichigo." I murmured, nearly losing my mask of coolness that I had aquired lately. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice tight. I cleared my throat.

"I'm afraid I'm busy this evening. But tell Aoyama that I appreciate the invitation." I said, my voice monotone. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Ryou, can't you just go back to normal? Forget that I'm with Masaya, and just be friends again?" She pleaded, taking my hands in hers. I flinched like she had struck me.

"That's impossible, Ichigo. The thought of you with him is... terrible. I know him too well." I said bitterly, looking away from her chocolate eyes. Ichigo released my hands slowly.

"I see.. Then... Goodbye, Ryou." She whispered, and she sounded like she was fighting back tears. I looked at her retreating back swiftly.

"Wait." I cried, and she turned back to me.

"Yes?" She questioned, her face begging for me to say something. Say what, though? What to say...

"I'm... sorry." I said, my head drooping. Ichigo laughed darkly.

"Of course you are." With that, she picked up her skirts and got back into her fancy carriage.

Then she was gone.

I turned back to my fancy house, feeling hollow and empty. All these riches were of no use to me... Without Ichigo.

As I walked up to my room, my steps defeated and heavy, I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, I had an idea.

Tomorrow was Christmas Day, right? So tonight was Christmas Eve. I looked down at my watch. It was quarter to five. That meant I had two hours and 15 minutes to get Ichigo a present... and get dressed for the ball.

Ryou Shirogane wasn't going to go. But someone else would go- and he would have his moment with Ichigo, whether Aoyama liked it or not.

So, an hour and a half later, I had found Ichigo's present and was dressing for the ball. Her present was in a little box, laying on my desk. I looked at myself in the mirror. My other identity, of which I used for secret missions and the like, was staring back at me. The only part of me that could be recognized was my mouth and my eyes. Ichigo didn't know my mouth, obviously. My eyes would give me away only if she thought extremely hard.

Which I doubted.

So I believed myself to be safe. I adjusted my mask, combed my hair back and placed my fedora on my head. I pulled on my gloves and jacket and smoothed down my shirt.

"Not too shabby." I murmured, laughing softly to myself.

Tonight was my last goodbye to Ichigo. If I knew Aoyama well enough, he waited exactly three months and four days to ask the woman he had been courting to marry him.

And then, somehow, he would ruin it.

So he would ask Ichigo to marry him tomorrow, on Christmas Day. I looked down, gritting my teeth together to keep myself from crying out in pain. I couldn't believe it. My Ichigo... Gone...

I coughed once, gathered myself together, and sighed.

It was time.

* * *

ICHIGO POV

I was so excited! This was my first experiance at a real ball. I twirled in my fancy dress, flinging my arms to the ceiling and laughing. I touched the diamond necklace at my throat, and silently thanked Masaya. Ironically, it had a little silver cat bell at the bottom of it. I smiled.

"You look marvelous, darling. Are you excited?" Masaya called, entering my dressing room with a smile. I nodded emphatically.

"I can barely contain myself!" I giggled, turning to him. He gathered my hands in his, and spun me once.

"Only a few moments until its time, darling. Come, let's go downstairs. I've lit up all the lights and decorations."

Once we walked into the grand hall, I gasped. A tree, nearly 12 feet tall at least, stood in the center of the floor. It was lit with hundreds of white candles and strings of pearls decorated it. Little white tables were lining the sides of the hall, and a buffet table with drinks and little finger foods stood near them. Crystal snowflakes were hung from the ceiling, hundreds of them, and they glittered faintly.

"It's... so beautiful." I whispered, touching a hand to my necklace. Masaya smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. The orchestra has just arrived, shall we greet them?" He asked, holding out his arm for me to take. I nodded, and so, my evening began.

**Oh, such a predicament.**

**Haha.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. **

**Again, merry christmas!**

**~nightfall26**


	2. In Which the Mask Is Worn

**Here's the second chapter of Rouge Amor! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**I hope you don't mind that Masaya is OOC. I tried to keep the other people in character best I could, but to have my plot line going the way I wanted it to, somebody had to be the bad guy. XD **

**~nightfall26**

Ryou Shirogane overlooked the scene before him with eyes made of ice. Ichigo Momomiya, his long-time love and employee, was dancing upon the dance floor in the arms of her own long-time love. She looked beautiful tonight, he had to admit. She always looked beautiful to him, true, but tonight she was especially stunning. Her dress was made of a light pink silk, flowing out from her slim waist like a calla lily. A white lace coverlet accentuated with glittter was gathered to the side, covering half of the pink material.

"Exquisite." He murmured, tapping a gloved finger to his cheek. He cocked his fedora to the side, which covered his eyes in shadow. He wore a mask, like everyone else here. It was black, decorated with a few silver sequins in all the right places.

"Here I come, my dear Ichigo. Here I come." He whispered, a crooked smile crossing his features before he descended to the ballroom floor.

And so it began.

ICHIGO POV

Tonight was like a dream come true! Me, a poor peasant girl, had been given a beautiful dress and the opportunity to become a Duchess for the night. Since when did I ever get this kind of night? It was such a treat, I could hardly resist the joy from spreading all over me.

Of course, I was also a world-saving feline, but nobody knew that except my employer. A slight giggle escaped my lips as I looked up at who I was dancing with. Aoyama Masaya, one of the most intelligent, most handsome, and also most wealthy men in society today. I had the good fortune to be courting him. He wore all white and gold, tonight, showing off his wealth. His jet black hair was smoothed about his face, and deep brown eyes regarded me gently.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ichigo?" He asked, toying with a strand of my hair. I nodded.

"Of course! I am having such a good time I can hardly believe I'm here!" I laughed, smiling as he spun me around in a wide circle.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad." Masaya said. As the song ended, I skipped over to a chair to have a seat.

"Would you like some punch? I'll get you a glass if you'd like." Masaya offered, and when I nodded, he set off. I clasped my hands together, smiling so that it was nearly impossible to stop.

"Hello, there, miss, I was admiring your lovely dress." Came a voice. I looked up to see a handsome gentleman smiling at me. He wore a black waistcoat, embroidered with silver designs, a tie held in place with an elaborate silver pin, and black slacks. His mask matched perfectly, as did his fedora. But what threw me most was his cerulean eyes, sparkling at me.

"Oh. Thank you." I smiled up at him, enchanted by his dancing eyes.

"I was also working up the nerve to ask you to dance with me. You see, you've been dancing with the same person the entire night. Perhaps you'd like a new partner?" He held out his hand, and I bit down on my lip.

"I don't know..." I hesitated, my hands fisting in the silk of my dress. He must have noticed my hesitation.

"I see. Well, I was just offering. I suppose not." With that, he straightened up, and turned away. Suddenly, I stood. Where was my sense of adventure? I couldn't always dance with Masaya. He seemed like a nice man, too, and had the kindness to ask me to dance. So I dashed after him, with some difficulty because of the high heels, and grasped onto his arm.

"Sir, please, I'm sorry. Would you mind dancing with me? I was terribly rude." I curtsied, bowing my head respectfully.

"It would be my pleasure." His voice was so soft, so revered, that I felt a blush stain my cheeks. I looked up at him, and noticed there were pin straight blonde locks hiding underneath his hat. I smiled up at him.

"Good." I said simply, and as he extended his hand again, I had no hesitation this time. I slipped my hand into his. My heart skipped a beat at the cold sensation of the gloves he wore. Unusual. My heart never performed such flips- and neither did my stomach.

We meshed with the other dancers easily, his hand on my waist guiding me along with professional skill.

"You are quite the dancer, sir." I said, as he spun me around effortlessly. His lips curved up into a small smile, and he nodded.

"Thank you. I prize the quality." I stared up at him as he said the words, and felt some sort of mysterious aura cloud my thoughts. As my eyes met his, I lost all track of time. It seemed to come to a standstill- freezing just the two of us.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked quietly. The corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly.

"Nuit. Nuit Haizaka." He murmured.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya." I said, smiling. Nuit chuckled slightly.

"Ichigo? Strawberry?" His eyes were touched with mirth. I huffed.

"My employer at work calls me that." I said, rolling my eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of him?"

"Odd question." I replied.

"I was just wondering if you thought it was an insult, so that I might be cautioned not to call you that."

"Well, I think of it as an insult from him. I think... I think he hates me. I never know for sure... He just always teases me and never lets me have time off. I'm worked fairly hard... Yet he never notices. And even so, he insults the man I'm courting." I said softly. Nuit's face fell slightly, and I noticed a little bit of sadness leak into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't speak badly of him..."

"It's alright." He interrupted. My forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Who could hate someone so sweet as you?" Nuit said gently. I cast my eyes downward and smiled.

"Thank you, Nuit, but I'm afraid he's an exception. I'm sure he hates me." I whispered.

I was positive of that fact. Ryou Shirogane, my employer, surely thought of me as nothing but a weapon. The few times he had shown kindness had been rare and exceptional.

RYOU/NUIT POV

I hadn't been this close to her in a long time. For the past few weeks, we'd exchanged bitter words whenever we saw each other. So I kept the meetings between us minimal. It was a true saddening event- I loved seeing Ichigo.

Tonight, she was as beautiful as an angel. Her pink hair was trailing down her back in rivers of sleek curls, and the top was pinned up with pink roses. Her eyes were dusted with a glittering powder that brought out the softness of her eyes I rarely saw. Ichigo was a sweet girl, I knew that very well. Yet, somehow, I couldn't resist teasing her sometimes. Alright, maybe all the time. Her reactions were adorable.

I couldn't quite call her adorable anymore, could I? She was nearing her 16th birthday. I called her adorable when she was 13. It fit her so much more back then. Words such as gorgeous, stunning, and beautiful could barely describe the woman she was becoming now, however. Longing was a constant ache in the pit of my stomach, and it was what kept me by her side.

As she spoke of her 'employer', I felt sorrow ebb through my veins. How could she think I hated her? I never meant to be cruel, I only tried to keep things lighthearted.. and I worked her hard because I knew how much potential she had. I had complimented her before, hadn't I? Even worse was the mess I'd made of her and Aoyama. Perhaps he had changed, and he really did love Ichigo. Then, all of my insults and cautions would be empty. And I would seem like a jealous friend... or admirer.

"You know, Ichigo, I'm truly glad to have met you." I said, smiling down at her. She nodded. Her eyes were so deep. The velvet brown orbs glittered with happiness, dancing within a beaming face. Her cheeks were flushed prettily.

"Yes, I'm glad I met you too." Ichigo murmured, and I felt her hand squeeze mine slightly. My heartbeat accelerated slightly, and the blood rushed to my face. It was nearly unbearable being this close to her, let alone having her hand in mine. I was fighting not to embrace her in the middle of this ballroom, fighting not to sweep her away and never allow Aoyama to have her.

But no matter what, she would never be mine. Only this moment was mine. And I had to make it last.

"Now, come, tell me a little bit about yourself." She instructed, and the face she made was almost comical. I smothered a chuckle.

"Very well, Ichigo. I run a business." I said simply, spinning her around.

"Come, now, tell me more than that!" She exclaimed. She smiled brightly, and I nodded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short." Came a cold voice. I stopped twirling her, and noticed Aoyama Masaya standing beside us. He took Ichigo's arm, firmly, and tugged her to his side.

"I'm not sure who you are, sir, but I can assure you, if you come near her again, I will personally ruin you." He spat, turning to Ichigo with a smile. I glared after him, my eyes cutting through the people whirling around me. I'd always known Aoyama to be a power-hungry man, greedy and vile.

As he guided Ichigo over to a chair, I looked straight at her. Her face had fallen into a pout, and she kept her gaze rooted on the ground. Aoyama handed her a glass of punch, and she set it on the table before her.

"Thank you, Masaya, but I'm afraid I'm not thirsty." She spoke, and his face grew stormy.

"I apologize for yanking you away from your new love interest, Ichigo, but I'm supposed to be the one you dance with tonight!" He snapped. Ichigo nodded, and I gasped audibly. She was giving into him?

"No, I should apologize. I shouldn't be off with strange men." She whispered. He nodded.

"No, you shouldn't. Good that you apologized. I forgive you." He said, crouching beside her and tipping her face up to meet his. She turned away from his kiss, however, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

She had been mine, for that one moment.

That one moment that I would remember for the rest of my life.

ICHIGO POV

Masaya took me home that night, and I allowed him to kiss me goodnight. I struggled out of the carriage in my fine gown, and hefted the skirts up so that they didn't touch the messy streets that led to my house. I owned a small apartment, which was the best I could afford near my boss. I thanked my good sense to have it on the second floor, as opposed to the tenth, and unlocked my door. It had running water and a fireplace, which was better than most. In the hard years of 1911 and 1912, which was coming up, I was lucky. Suddenly, I heard pawing at my window. I hurried to open it, and noticed a small grey cat standing there. He wore a little green kerchief around his neck.

"Come on in, Alto. What do you want?" I asked, shutting the window behind him. I closed the curtains as well, as Alto turned into Ryou.

"You look as if you were enjoying yourself." He drawled, crossing his arms. I nodded once.

"Yes. I was." I said coolly.

"For your information, I was too. I went to a rather lovely outing with some friends of mine."

"Is that why you're dressed up?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He wore a fancy black suit, embroidered with silver. He nodded.

"Yes." He said simply. I nodded stiffly, looking out the window. A pregnant pause stifled the air about us. I didn't dare ask why he hadn't gone to Masaya's ball. I already knew the answer. He couldn't stand seeing Masaya and I together, and I had no idea why. He should be happy for us. I didn't dare tell him that....

"Anyways, Strawberry, come on. There's a problem. One of the rich guys was having problems with a Kirema Anima. It evidently bothered him and his mistress. I suggest you get over there before they get murdered."

"Did you identify them?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"I have no idea who they are." Ryou sounded sorrowful, and I wrinkled my forehead. His deep blue eyes refused to look at me, and I thought I saw some kind of unknown emotion resonating in their depths. But I didn't think anymore on the matter. Instead, I pulled out my heart-shaped locket from underneath my bodice and kissed it once.

"Strawberry Metamorphesis." I whispered, and sighed in relief as the warm sensation spread over me from head to toe. Before I knew it, I was wearing a sleek black body-suit. Ballet slippers covered my feet, and I wore a black and pink lace tutu. My hair faded to a baby pink color, and reduced in length until it only dusted my shoulders. A headband made of roses decorated my hair, and a pink mask covered my face.

And of course, a pair of black cat ears sprouted from my head. A tail with a pink bow and bell on it swung back and forth behind me. Ryou nodded to me.

"Are you settled? Good. Go." He said shortly, and I hesitated.

"Ryou, I wanted to say...." I spoke tentatively. But I never finished my sentence. Instead, I shook my head and clambered swiftly out of my window. I leapt smoothly from building to building, feeling unease settle within me. A rich man and his mistress? That meant that he either had a wife, or was courting someone, and had another woman that he...

I couldn't think of it. It was horrifying. The madness of some people...

Before I knew it, I came to the place I was supposed to be. I had an instinct of where to go, evidently, and Ryou never needed to tell me much besides when I had to go and what was going on. I smiled to myself as I perched myself on the rooftop. Ryou could be a bit of a help, if he wanted to...

And before I knew it, my thoughts wandered to Nuit. I didn't mean for them to, but they did. His eyes. They were etched in my memory, burning through my thoughts. I closed my eyes, trying to remember exactly what his face looked like. He had been so kind... and so dashing.. I shook myself.

"Silly woman. You have Masaya. Don't be getting greedy, Ichigo." I muttered. Now wasn't the time to be daydreaming. I had a job to do. I took a deep breath, slipping down the rooftop and hanging delicately from the windowsill to swing into the broken window. I heard screaming coming from a room not too far from here, and I slunk down the hallways. I became a part of the shadows, gliding across the carpeted floors covered in broken glass and debris.

It didn't cross my mind that I knew this house. I didn't even realize I had been here not an hour ago.

As I came to the room with all the screaming, I sprang into the door, performing a catlike dance.

"For attacking harmless people, I will make you pay!" I cried, noticing the huddled form of the two people in the corner. The Kirema Anima was taking the form of a bird, and it was truly fearsome looking. Birds really didn't have teeth...

It roared at me, spittle flying at me. I grimaced and wiped off my cheek, twirling around effortlessly on one toe like a dancer.

"Rouge Amor!" I shouted, throwing my hand up. A long staff appeared in my hand, with strings of pearls and diamonds glittering about the handle. A curly-que heart rested on the end, with white wings extending from either side.

"Mon Ange!" I cried, spinning around to point the staff at the monster. Glittering lights burst from the end, overtaking the Kirema Anima and destroying it. I dusted my hands off.

"That was easy." I chuckled, walking over to the two people in the corner. They were embracing fiercely, their lips molded together. I cleared my throat.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, biting down on my lip. This was rather disgusting to watch. The man broke away, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Fine. Now would you leave us?" He snapped, helping the woman up. She had long blonde hair, which had at one point been up in a bun. Half of it was mussed, and hung about her shoulders messily. The woman wore nothing but a black bodice. It was extremely scanty, with black lace barely counting for much modesty. Her lipstick was smeared about her face, and she still wore her pumps on her feet. The man had no shirt on, and his tie was hung around his neck. His white slacks were unbuttoned, and his hair was a mess.

"I apologize...?" I raised an eyebrow at his snottiness. As soon as they stepped forward, into a shaft of moonlight, a gasp came from my throat.

I had recognized the man.

Oh, how I wished I hadn't stayed this long.

My heart, pounding fiercely, threatened to pulse straight out of my chest. I took a shaking breath, stepping backwards hesitantly. As I ran back through the house, I threw myself out of the window and back onto the roof, my eyes wide with pain. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, pushing myself just to get home so I could be free to mourn in solitude. I realized I didn't want to be alone, now, and I stopped just short of my house. A window was open in Ryou's study, and I took the chance. A fierce feeling of needing someone's comfort had begun to boil in my gut. I slid unsteadily down to his window, scrambling into the open space to collapse ungracefully on the floor.

I looked up to see Ryou standing in front of me, his eyes huge with amazement. Those blue orbs shattered my last memory of control, and a terrible sob ripped from my lungs. The sound brought huge amounts of tears with it, gushing down my face. Ryou took a step towards me, touching my shoulder with his hand. The small bit of affection was unusual for him.

"Ichigo, are you..." But he never finished his sentence. I picked myself up off the ground and propelled myself without thinking into his arms. He stood, frozen, for a moment. And suddenly, a pair of warm arms encircled my waist. He pulled me close, and I buried my face in his chest, clutching him as tightly as I could bear.

The vision of Masaya and that... other woman would be forever burned into my mind.

Along with that would bring the guilt of not listening to Ryou, and being so cruel to him.

**There you go! Hope you liked it!  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
If I get 3 reviews, I'll continue it~  
but if not, this story will end here, and you'll never know what happens!!!  
**

**Merry Christmas!!!**

**~nightfall26**


	3. In Which Bitterness Enters

**Here's chapter three. Happy almost New Year everyone!!**

**~nightfall26**

RYOU POV

As Ichigo's heart wrenching sobs shook my body, I held her closer. Right now was the first time in a very long time that I had seen her this vulnerable. Ichigo was a fortress, a castle made out of the toughest material. She fought off enemies, warded off bitterness, and forced a shining gleam into her eyes.

But right now, she was only a girl with a broken heart.

I had lied. I had known exactly what she was getting into. I had known Aoyama was with his mistress. I couldn't bring myself to tell her at the time, and the throbbing guilt quickly spread throughout me.

"R-Ryou... It was... Masaya..." She struggled to get the words out, looking up at me with eyes filled with anguish.

"I know, strawberry. I know." I murmured, stroking her hair out of her eyes. She wiped a hand across her streaming eyes and swallowed loudly. Glitter smudged across her hand, and she looked down at it stupidly before sighing. She took a deep breath, attempting to stop the flow of tears. I shook my head.

"No, no, Ichigo. It's okay, you can cry." I said, and she bit down on her lip.

"You said crying was a weakness." Ichigo mumbled. I laughed, a short, bitter sound.

"Forgive me for all my cruelties." I said simply, lowering my eyes. I had to say it, no matter how late the apology was. Ichigo sniffled once, and touched a hand to my cheek.

"You were always forgiven, Ryou. You are my friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't forgive you?" Her voice cracked several times, and her words were raspy, but the meaning pulsed within my heart like an electric current.

"I don't deserve it, and you know it." I muttered, looking away from her. I dropped my arms to my sides. But Ichigo stepped forward, wrapped her arms around my torso, and laid her head on my chest. I was startled. She had come to me, and trusted me after all of this.

"Be quiet." Her sweet voice was thick with emotion. I nodded slowly, and as she began to cry again, I bent over her and rested my chin on the top of her head.

I didn't care that she only wanted to be friends. I didn't care what had happened last night, or the day before. All I cared about now was that Ichigo had forgiven me, and had come to me. She had taken the step. So I returned her embrace, gathering her into my arms as gently as I could.

The tears came hard and fast, now, and I felt like I was holding her together.

Nuit had had his moment.

This was mine.

MASAYA AOYAMA POV (Several hours prior)

As soon as I dropped Ichigo off at her house, a shroud of uneasiness settled over me. I didn't want to leave Ichigo. I was so protective of her, and watching her walk away from me....

It was very difficult, to say the least. I loved her so much. I smiled softly. In a few days, I'd ask her to marry me, and I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She would always be within my sights. She'd always be mine. I settled into the seat of my carriage and closed my eyes, imagining my life ahead with Ichigo.

Ahh, so lovely. When we married, Ichigo would wear a long white dress.... And I a white suit... I chuckled. Not unlike this evening's suit, in fact. Minus the gold embroidery.

Once I reached my home, my father greeted me at the door.

"Masaya, come into my office. I have some things to speak with you about." He said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder and leading me forward. His face was distant, and I could see dark circles decorating his eyes.

"Father, what is it?" I asked, once we were in the privacy of his office. He sat down heavily, sighing as if the short walk had aged him.

"Masaya, this is Miss Berry Shiriaki. You are, from here on out, engaged to her." Once Father uttered the words, I noticed a pretty blonde girl walk out from the shadows. She was wearing a fancy white dress with what looked like rabbit fur edging the sleeves and neckline. A white rose was tucked behind one ear, and she held a white mask in one hand.

"Hello, Masaya." She purred, smiling at me. I swallowed and crumpled into a chair beside me. I shook my head in denial. Berry began to stroke my hair after a fashion, and I looked up at her with eyes as sharp as broken glass. Berry took the hint, and removed her hands from my hair. I looked back at Father, not bothering to soften my expression.

"You know I was planning to ask Ichigo to marry me, why would you do this to me?" I spat, anger clouding my eyes. He shook his head.

"Masaya, you can't marry Ichigo. You just can't. She's a peasant, boy, grow up and look around you! What would people say if you married her? It would be a scandal! I'll give it to you, she's a lovely girl, very sweet. But she just isn't like us. The sooner you accept that, the better." Father's face grew stormy, and I gritted my teeth.

"How dare you insult her! She's as good as you are, even better! Her heart is far bigger than yours, that I can assure you of!" I stood up, furious.

"Now, now, Father. You can't keep him away from his dear little Strawberry. I'm sure that I can take the responsibility of Miss Berry." I raised my eyebrow as a fourth person entered the room.

"Masha, that wouldn't work." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Come, now, dearest brother. We look exactly alike. What is the difference? You already know your reputation... proceeds you. Some people see you as a two-sided cheater, don't they?" Masha smirked, tracing a finger down my forehead. I grabbed his hand and threw it to the side.

"I know, and all because of you. Sometimes I find it very difficult to believe you're related to me." I hissed, eyeing the boy across from me with fury in my eyes. Berry stood between us, her eyes dancing back and forth from me to Masha. She put a hand on each of our chests.

"What's this?" She murmured, and tossed her head of waist-length white-blonde hair. Berry took a single cherry red nail and stroked her bangs out of her eyes.

"Two Masayas?" Berry asked, admiring us both. Her flawless smile curved her pink lips upwards, staring into my eyes intently. I looked away. Masha shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Look at me. I have darker eyes than he does, and my skin is a little paler." He said, his voice sugary sweet.

"In other words, we're twins." I spit the word out like it was taboo. Father cleared his throat.

"Either way you have it, boys, Masaya has to marry Berry. Masha, you will not involve yourself in his life any longer. You must cut off all ties to Ichigo Momomiya as soon as you can, Masaya. It is imperitive that you do so, and swiftly. Is that clear?" Father's voice was a low, dangerous timbre, and I flinched back.

"Yes, Father." I murmured, bowing once respectfully. Masha smiled angelically, his white teeth glinting in the meager light.

"Of course, dear Father. I'm not a meddler." He sang, adjusting his suit. Berry smiled up at him, her eyes glittering. Masha grinned down at her, his dark hair falling across his face. They wouldn't budge from the staring contest they were holding, so I shoved past them to leave.

This was horrible- worse than my worst nightmare. My twin brother was involving himself in my affairs. He messed around with other women in public, giving me the appearance of a self-centered cheater. I clenched my hand into a fist. And besides that, I had to leave Ichigo! I remembered the blonde man she had been dancing with earlier tonight, and sighed.

Perhaps they would meet again, and she could be happy....

"I'll find him." I muttered under my breath.

"I'll find him, and make Ichigo happy. Because I can't anymore." With that, I began to dash up the stairs to my bedroom. If I was to be wandering around in London, I couldn't be looking like myself, could I?

RYOU POV (A few hours later, consoling Ichigo)

We stood there for what seemed like hours. Ichigo finally seemed to come to terms within herself, and stood straight.

"You were right, Ryou. I was wrong. As usual." She laughed bitterly, and looked away. I released her, and stepped back. She looked over at me, and for a single moment, our eyes met. Ichigo's were filled with despair, but as soon as our gazes entwined, her eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow, tucking my hands in the pockets of my black slacks.

"Ryou, have your eyes always been that particular colour blue?" Ichigo asked haltingly. I nodded slowly.

"Of course, why?" She hesitated.

"I never noticed them before... They're beautiful." Ichigo murmured. I felt my cheeks warm slightly. She looked away quickly, and sighed. In an instant, her cat ears and tail disappeared, and she was wearing the pink ball gown from earlier.

"I can't stand to wear this any longer. He probably had his last lady friend wear it." She spat, glaring down at it. I nodded.

"I have some of your clothes here. You tend to leave them here a lot." I laughed, and led her out of my study into the hallway. Ichigo followed me silently. I was about to show her a room that I was almost ashamed to show her. Hopefully, she wouldn't take notice to all the paintings of her hanging on the walls....

As I came to the door, I swung it open and strode to the armoire on the far end of the room. Ichigo stood, stunned, in the center of the room.

"Ryou... All these paintings... They're of me." She gasped, looking around at the large collection. I nodded.

"Of course. Back when we got along, I had them done. I thought that... I thought we'd be better friends." I spoke, biting off the end of my sentence. I had almost said 'I thought that we'd eventually be more than friends'. She wouldn't know that. No, she wouldn't ever.

"Here. Find something you like." I called, opening the doors to the closet for her. She stumbled over, glancing at a particular painting one last time. I looked at it. It was of her and I, laughing together in a field. One of our friends had painted it way back when. Ichigo was 14 in that picture. I turned away, and found myself staring down at Ichigo. My eyes widened at the closeness between us. Her eyes were fastened to mine, and my heart thrummed anxiously in my chest. I swallowed once. She simply stared up at me, her eyes blank. On a whim, I leaned closer to her. I could almost taste the strawberries...

And then, she stepped back.

"Can you go outside? I'd like to change." Ichigo said pointedly.

"Of course." I murmured, exiting quickly. I slipped through the door, and once I was outside, a startled gasp came from my lips. I sat down heavily on the staircase, burying my head in my hands. What was I doing? Showing her that room... And almost kissing her. I was such a selfish jerk.

I'd have to become even more of a jerk in order to stop myself from being near her. I'd have to separate from her. I'd have to find someone else...

Even seeing her a few feet away made my heartbeat stutter. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't handle it. She belonged to someone else, after all.

"Ryou?" I heard a trembling voice from behind me. Ichigo had stuck her head out of the door, and I stared at her over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Can you unlace my corset? I can't reach it." A deep blush was staining her cheeks as I rose fluidly and opened the door. Her crinoline was on the floor beside her, as well as the coverlet of her dress. I swallowed my pride as soon as I saw her in her white, off the shoulder, underdress. Well, I swallowed pretty much everything. I stood behind her, and decided that it should be easy. It was just unlacing, after all.

Her shoulders were pale, I noted. I hurried to unlace the ghastly thing with nimble fingers, and as I reached the middle, I broke out in a sweat. Conversation. Get my mind off of her.

"Ichigo, don't you get uncomfortable in this?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. She nodded.

"Of course. But thankfully, I'm just going home, so I'll put on one of these overdresses and hurry over to my apartment. Nobody will know the difference. He got this corset for me, too. Whale bone. It has diamonds sewn into it. Blasted expensive thing." She muttered, running her hands through her long red hair. I flinched at the movement, my hands freezing for a split second as I watched her locks tumble over her bare shoulder....

Sometimes my mind drove me insane.

Once I finished unlacing it, I unclasped the bottom and tossed it to the ground before exiting again.

"Thank you." She called from behind me. I nodded once.

"I'll be downstairs." I said, closing the door and running down the stairs two at a time. I couldn't be her best friend. It wouldn't work for me. She just didn't recall the small fact that I was a man, I supposed.

ICHIGO POV

I could hardly believe my eyes. There had to be at least 30 paintings of me. Ryou really took our friendship seriously...

Or was he wanting something more?

I thought back to a few minutes ago. He had leaned so close to me, like he was about.... about to... I froze, and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Ryou almost kissed me..." I whispered. Suddenly, anger coursed through me.

"The insensitive... jerk!!" I hissed, tearing a red overdress out of the armoire and hurriedly buttoning it. I tied the bow in the back, pulled on my shoes, and left the pile of frothy pink and white lace on the floor behind me.

"Ryou Shirogane!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me. I stomped my way down the stairs, the hem of my red dress cascading behind me. I saw him appear at the base of the stairs, and I huffed.

"What is it, Ichigo?" He asked, and as I neared him, I noticed his eyes again. Within them was an age of pain... agony, even. I tripped on my hem as I reached the last stair, and my anger melted as he caught me.

"Ichigo, you're such a klutz." Ryou laughed. I struggled in his grip, and looked up at him.

"I know." I couldn't help but laugh along, for some odd reason.

"I can never stay mad at you." I shook my head. Ryou set me down gently.

"Whatever would you be mad at me for?" He asked, his eyes wide. His eyes.... I couldn't figure out where I'd seen them before.

"You almost kissed me." I accused, jabbing a finger into his chest. He nodded.

"I apologize. It won't happen again." Suddenly, his eyes turned icy, and a mask slid overtop his features. The look he gave me before he escorted me to the door was guarded.

"Shall I walk you home?" He asked, his voice cool. I shook my head.

"Don't want people talking, eh?" I laughed hollowly.

"So you're going to stay with... Aoyama?" He spat the name out. I nodded.

"What else can I do? I mean, if I leave him, there will be news for weeks, and weeks... And he's so kind to me, anyways. I don't mind if his heart doesn't lie with me." I murmured, wistfully.

"Ichigo, you are such an idiot. You're making the completely wrong choice." He hissed, his face twisting in pain. I bit down on my lip, and tasted blood.

"Goodnight, Ryou." I stuck my nose in the air loftily, opening the door for myself. The last thing I saw was a pair of glittering cerulean eyes. The rest of his face was shrouded in shadow.

The image gave me a shock. He looked remarkably like... Nuit.

But he couldn't be. After all, Nuit was completely different than him. He wouldn't try and kiss a girl right after she found out that the man she loved wasn't loyal....

I hurried down the street, and entered my apartment complex with a sigh. I unlocked my door, and as soon as I entered, I kicked off my shoes. From there, I stripped off the red dress and fell onto my bed. And then, sleep greeted me like an old friend. The darkness washed over me, enveloping me in bliss.

It completely slipped my mind to turn off my light.

MASAYA POV

I was walking through the city peacefully, wearing my shabbiest black suit. I passed Ichigo's apartment complex, and watched as the light went out.

"Good night, my dear." I whispered. I smiled softly. In this world of politics and stupidity, she was the only real thing I could count on. My beautiful, strong, intelligent Ichigo. I looked away for a moment, and sighed. This street was very pricey. How had she found an inexpensive apartment here? I kept walking, however, and noticed a man walking away from Ichigo's apartment. He wore a black mask, as well as as a black and silver suit.

This must be him! The man Ichigo had danced with at the ball! I hurried across the street to speak with him. He strode past me, his eyes cold and hard.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called, jogging to keep up with him. He stopped and turned to face me.

"What do you want?" He hissed, and I flinched backwards.

"Pardon, but where are you headed? I'm looking for a man named.. Oh... What was it... Nuit?" I recalled his name from what Ichigo had called him. She had spoken of him briefly in the carriage ride home. He seemed to stiffen, and his eyes tightened.

"Never heard of him. I'm headed to a lady friend of mine." He looked me up and down suspiciously. I slouched in disappointment. If this was him, Ichigo didn't deserve him. Just in case it wasn't, however, I'd keep up my search.

"Who are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nobody." I murmured, turning and walking away.

RYOU/NUIT POV

This city really had it's strange people. A completely random stranger approached me and asked me where to find Nuit. I chuckled bitterly as he walked away. Nuit. Who could possibly be looking for my secret self? I shook my head and kept walking. I'd turned Ichigo's light out for her, the absentminded girl had forgotten again...

And now, I was headed to see an old... friend. If that was what I could call her. Ichigo and I wouldn't work. I couldn't wait long for her.... I was desperate. If I couldn't have her...

I'd just have to adjust to someone else. If Ichigo was so hung up on her stupid rich soon-to-be fiance, she could have him, for all I cared.

It wasn't a long walk, and soon, I found myself at my old friend's door. I knocked once, and prayed her multimillionare father wasn't home.

A woman with long blonde hair answered, her eyes flicking across me.

"Hello, Ryou." She cooed, tapping her red fingernails on the door. I nodded once to her.

"Would you be interested in coming in?" She opened the door a little more, and I noticed she was wearing little more than a lace gown that ended at her knees.

"Where have you been?" I asked, smiling crookedly. I knew her well enough. A short, cold laugh came from her perfect lips.

"Aoyama wanted to see me. We had a little... encounter. And then, this horrid creature attacked us, and I left him right there. Luckily, some heroine with cat ears saved our skin." She played with the hem of her dress. I felt dread ink through me slowly. So this was the mistress.

"So, can I come in?" I asked, taking my mask off. She nodded, smiling broadly.

"You're always welcome, Ryou, but I have to inform you, I'm engaged. But knowing who I'm engaged to, it won't last long. Aoyama Masaya has some serious commitment issues." She tittered, flicking her blonde hair over one shoulder. The motion didn't light a spark in me like Ichigo did, but it would have to do for now. I opened my mouth, and finally uttered the fatal words.

"Would you consider taking me back? In secret, of course. Perhaps dinner a few times, getting to know each other some more...?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. She put a finger to her mouth, and gasped.

"Why, Ryou, aren't you the player!" She giggled, and opened her door all the way. I entered slowly.

"You know me far too well, Berry."

**Alright, more twists!! hahaha. **

**3 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you!!**

**~Nightfall26**


End file.
